


Pure Arousal

by fuckinsteverogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, It's a bit of a trend unfortunately, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, filthy smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinsteverogers/pseuds/fuckinsteverogers
Summary: Pining after each other from the moment you met, Bucky and you discover something you didn’t know about yourselves; a mutual kink.





	Pure Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Um can you make a Bucky smut with a daddy kink.
> 
> Author’s Note: I listened to Gorgeous by X Ambassadors all while writing this. I feel like it sets such a good vibe, so highly recommend listening to it while reading. I swear, I can never write a damn short imagine, I have to go over the top… oh well, I hope you all like it, especially the anon who requested it.

The soft bass of the music set an air of the room, the music not loud enough to distract from the actions, but not low enough that it doesn’t make you mutter the words into Bucky’s skin.

Both of you pressed together; his beautiful, giant body perched on the edge of the bed, his legs bend and feet planted firm to accommodate your body withering on his lap. You’re both fully clothed, except for your top that’s half off, pushed up to just under your clothed breasts and his fingers taking advantage of the exposed skin as he drags the flesh along your cool stomach.

So little against him is all Bucky can think, so cool compared to his warmth, so gorgeous, innocent, a soft, lovely look to you compared to his dark, estranged ruggedness.

Your mouths pressed together in a passionate unforgiving kiss, tongues entwining and teeth gnashing together; your fingers buried in his hair and his hands exploring the smooth skin of your back. 

It’s a dream come true, you think, to be in Bucky’s arms. Gasping into his mouth, you remove your hands from his hair and lean down as far as you can without disconnecting your mouth from his and take the hem of his shirt into your hands, tugging, pulling, wanting it off him now. 

Bucky takes the hint and pulls his mouth from yours, reaching around to the collar and pulling the shirt off himself with one tug, and it’s mayhem between your legs the moment you see his toned, tanned body; one you’d seen a million times in the gym, but never in this dim light, never on his lap with your lips tasting like the sweetness of his mouth.

A shiver runs down your spine when you notice the look Bucky is giving you, all hooded eyes and dilated pupils. His bottom lip pulled tight into his mouth, the brightness of his white teeth an incredible contrast to the darkness of the room and his tanned skin. 

“Strip for me, doll,” Bucky murmurs down to you. He moves his hands to your thighs, rubbing them from your knees upwards. The words, the pet name, sends goosebumps across your skin, prickling against the material of your jeans.

Without a moment’s hesitation, you grab Bucky’s shoulders, using them as leverage to stand and moving in between his legs, looking down at him as you shove the shirt further up your torso and over your head. 

You swear Bucky’s pupils dilate so much that all trace of blue is gone as you begin to undo your jeans, sliding them down your legs, ridding your body of the constricting fabric. 

Your panties are next, on the floor, the beautiful lace that you had wanted him to take off with his teeth, but looking down at the beautiful man, his hands curled into fists, fighting the urge to grope himself through his pants; you were never not going to follow his orders.

The bra is the last item covering your body, the red lace a beautiful contrast to your skin, and Bucky can’t help but think you look like a goddess of sin, rivers running red with lust, and he can’t help his mouth salivate at the look of your glistening thighs, thick with arousal, shining against the candlelight. 

Your nipples harden the moment they hit the cold air, sending shivers up your spine and a wave of arousal through your crotch. Bucky doesn’t waste a moment, pulling you to him, hands on your hips, legs around his waist. Your lips smearing your love against his, and as you kiss him, burying your fingers in his hair, pressing your naked breasts against his naked pecs; he works the buttons on his jeans open, and pushes them down his legs, all while showing you the utmost attention.

Bucky is more than an adequate lover, from what you can tell, he is extraordinary, capable of incredible control and stamina. If you were him, you would have ripped his clothing off ages ago, with all the teasing, the subtle accidental rubs of your ass against his crotch, the sucking on lollipops obscenely, trying to tell him something… anything.

“Buck,” You purr, breaking the kiss and directing your attention to the hardness pressed against your naked pussy, so big and long that it covers your slit and the tip hits just below your belly button. A wave of arousal sends slick coating the underside of his cock and you have this sudden overwhelming urge to take him all the way into your mouth.

“Doll?” Bucky asks as you shift, sliding down his legs to kneel in between them, tentative as you look up at him, beneath long lashes and an aura of innocence that makes Bucky twitch obscenely. 

You don’t say anything in reply, you simply take his hard length in your hand and wrap your mouth around his tip, relishing the taste; salty from sweat, but sweet from your arousal.

You moan around him, taking more and stroking the length you haven’t fit into your mouth. Bucky begins to groan, his hands finding their way into your hair, pulling hard enough to drag your mouth up and down his throbbing cock.

“God, doll. Perfect fucking mouth,” You almost choke at the obscenity, the throbbing between your legs grows with his words, his praise and you can’t hold yourself back anymore.

The hand that isn’t preoccupied with stroking the gorgeous man’s cock makes its way down to your own throbbing arousal, and you waste no time inserting two fingers into your soaked entrance, fucking them into you.

You groan around his cock as the shockwaves of pleasure travel up your core, only making Bucky groan louder from the vibrations around him. Grinding down onto your fingers, Bucky begins to pull your hair from your face, bundling the strands up into a ponytail and pulling your head back, off his cock.

“Sorry, doll, but you continue to use that talented mouth on me and I’ll come down your throat,” Bucky growls down at you, the praise only makes you ride your hand harder. 

“What’s so bad about that?” You ask Bucky with a cheeky smile as he drags you up from your position of riding your own hand in between his legs, a primal state of complete arousal. Bucky tucks you against his chest as he shifts and lays you down, leaning over you in a looming stance.

Bucky grins, his metal hand placed next to your head, holding himself up as his flesh hand travels down your naked stomach, slowly but surely making its way to your pussy, and all the anticipation for him to just fucking touch you is over and his long, thick fingers are buried inside you, drilling into your eager pussy.

You throw your head back and moan loudly, the waves of pleasure going up your stomach and coming out your mouth in the shape of pleas for him to continue.

“Well, doll. We wouldn’t want to waste my come on quenching your thirst,” Bucky chuckles, looking at you with dark eyes as he leans down to place small kisses on your stomach, pressing his plump lips into the soft skin. “I’d rather do something about this little tummy of yours, so perfect for my babies.”

“Holy shit,” You groan, rolling your hips down into his hands, an overwhelming amount of shockwaves travelling through you and you can no longer see straight.

“Sound like a plan, baby girl?” Bucky questions into the skin of your soft stomach, his hands still drilling into you, your orgasm growing in your stomach.

“Yes, Daddy,” You broach tentatively, picking at his pet name for you, fully aware of his actions as he stalls his hand and looks up at you slowly.

“What did you say, Princess?” Bucky asks, bringing out more pet names that cause you to tilt your hips against his paused hand. 

“I said yes,” You reply cheekily, grinning innocently. Bucky growls lowly at the reply, slowly removing his fingers from inside you, you whine at the loss and admit defeat without a fight.

“Say again, princess? I don’t think I heard you,” Bucky toys, dragging the wetness coating his fingers up your stomach. You lick your lips in anticipation for what is to come next and look up at your man.

“I said yes… Daddy,” You admit biting down on your bottom lip, shaking with anticipation. 

Bucky growls, deep and loud from his chest and you’re watching as he switches from his loving, caring stature to a reckless arousal. He grins down at you as you shake with arousal as he strokes his length, rubbing the tip along your slit. You widen your legs for him and shift your hips closer, wanting him more than you’ve ever wanted anyone else. 

“Please, daddy. I can’t wait any longer,” You beg, plead with him. He doesn’t take the bait, slowly rubbing the tip of his cock against your clit, relishing the feeling of your wetness against his cock and the wanton moans it drags out of you. “Daddy, please. I need your big cock inside me.”

Your dirty mouth sends him into a frenzy and before you have a chance to take another breath, he is rubbing against your entrance and pushing himself inside, stretching you beyond your limits.

“As you wish, baby girl,” is the last thing Bucky says before you lose all your morals and sanity as he pulls his hips back from where he was sheathed inside you and slams his hips back into yours, sending the bed slamming into the wall and a scream from within you. You scramble to wrap your legs around his waist and grip his biceps as he begins to fuck you.

“Daddy,” You moan over and over again, his cock working wonders inside of you. 

“Yeah, baby. Does daddy’s cock feel good inside your little pussy?” Bucky asks, clearly really liking the pet name, and you can’t help but moan and roll your hips down against his.

“So good, daddy, so good.” You throw your head back and let the pleasure take you away as the coil in your stomach tightens, and watching Bucky’s face as his jaw goes slack and he begins to thrust faster and harder, you knew that both of you wouldn’t last long after the months of teasing and the hours of making out, especially with his cock having been slathered in your saliva and his fingers in your arousal.

“Going to ruin you for everyone else, baby doll. No one will be able to please you like I can,” Bucky growls, which only makes your moans turn into sobs because you know it’s true, you’ve been ruined for everyone else for months, pining after him, wanting him to take you like this, to be his, and now you are and there is no going back from it.

“Ruin me, daddy, please.” You grip his hair, tugging lightly to drag his eyes to yours and the drag of his cock against the ridges inside you, the smoothness against the callousness sends you into a whirlwind, and before you know it, slamming your lips against Bucky’s, you come, the coil in your stomach snapping violently and you scream into his mouth, unable to hold yourself together.

Your pussy flutters against his cock as you clench and unclench through your orgasm, shaking with the intensity and Bucky just watches as you come undone, your mouth leaving his as you drop your head down onto the bed, your head lolling through the shockwaves.

It doesn’t take Bucky long to follow you, watching you so undone beneath him, limp against his body from the orgasm taking every last bit of energy you had and as he feels it approaching quickly, he moves an arm underneath you and around your waist, lifting your limp form to his chest and holding you there, drilling into you. 

You weakly wrap your arms around his neck and take it, the pleasure so oversensitive to your body that you have to bury your face in Bucky’s neck to contain your screams.

“That’s it, baby doll. I’m about to come for you, make this belly swell with my baby,” Bucky growls, holding you against him, gripping your waist and moving you up and down his cock, using his other hand to bury into your soft locks.

“Fuck, daddy. Come in me,” and that was it. Bucky groans so deep in his chest that you feel it everywhere and stalls, burying himself to the hilt inside of you as he spurts his come deep within you.

It takes a moment for him to stop shaking and lift his head from where he’d buried it between your breasts and move you both to lay sideways on the bed, still connected.

With a yawn and a laugh from Bucky, not bothering to remove yourself from his cock, figuring it’ll save time in the morning, you begin to drift off.

“Goodnight, princess,” Bucky says, kissing your temple as you both begin to get drowsy. You grin, shuffling in closer to him as the realisation of your dream come true sets in.

“Goodnight, daddy,” is what you reply as you shut your eyes and begin to fall asleep, but just as you do, you swear you feel Bucky harden slightly inside of you.


End file.
